thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
New Age Heroes
New Age Heroes is TDRPW's first and only non TD related RP. The story is set in the year 2105 where a Inter Galactic Agency trains and bands together a group of strangers to help save the world Characters Troy - The hot headed ego maniac of the group. Troy is the Inter Galactic Protection Agencies top performer who is always used to doing things on his own. He seemed to be very annoyed when he was told he would be grouped with a bunch of newbies and has shown he doesn't play well with others. Rocky - Born in 1970's Australia, Rocky was shipped over to the States at a very young age (thus explaining his American accent) where scientists did multiple tests and experiments on, a few which would lead to his human-like abilities. Years later, they would send him on a space mission in 2017, where his ship collided with an iceberg and was frozen for nearly 100 years until the IGPA discovered him. Now, Rocky uses his skills working for the IGPA as the group's top engineer. Candace - Candace is the groups best shopper as well as the teams only girl. Although she may be very athletic and dangerous Candace can also be quite frilly, constantly worrying about her hair and make up. Andres - Andres is the groups chef. Andres has been trained with the knowledge of every delicacy in the galaxy which helps the team in their survival. He seems to be the glue that keeps the team together as he is the most calm member, trying to keep the peace. Commander Dean - Dean is the leader and founder of IGPA. Highly critical and somewhat of a jerk, Dean takes his job very seriously and not afraid to come down on the team. Marco '- Marco is the chief of operations and Dean's right hand man. He doesn't get out much but is ready to communicate when needed for coordinates, mission details and the works. He dies in episode three and is replced by Alex. '''LaMora '- she is the strongest memeber of the group as an intergalxocic princess trying to find her father. She is very kind hearted but will kick anyone's ass who gets in her way. She was the second girl until she left the group mid way in season one to follow her dreams of finding her father on her's own. '''Alex-the new chief of operation joined the group and was quickly promoted to full fighter. He is the best at making suits having the best suit in the universe. Throughout the series Alex gets upgraded more and more and in the tournament arc it seems he has inherited the mind and power of the original creator of the dark void: Malik. How this will effect him still remains to be seen. Dark-''' is the Second animal member of the IGPA. A former war general, Dark was forced into the body of a squirrel by the IGPA, turning him into the organization's top stealth agent. His body doesn't seem to hinder him or his personality as he is very witty and a bit of a smartass. When it comes to fighting Dark prefers to use battle suits, having multiple kinds for various missions. Plot Summaries '''The Time of Our Lives Part One- The series begins with Dean calling Troy into his office. Moments later he reveals that he is pairing Troy with a group much to his dismay. Rocky, Andres and Candace come out with the four forming Squad Eight. Dean gives them 3 options for missions. An A rank mission, a B rank mission and a C rank mission. Troy and Candace argue over what they should do until Dean tells them they're doing Mission B. Dean then tells them that there is a man who stole a time machine and is using it to cause havoc. Apparently there is a lead who is hanging out in the Universal Trade Center. Throughout the whole ride to the center Troy, Candace and Rocky get into it with Troy calling Rocky old, Candace talking bad about Troy and Rocky defending himself all the while Andres tries to break it up. It is then where the four get collars attached to them which shock whenever they argue. Soon after the group lands on the center and search for their lead with Andres checking the kitchen, Troy at the front, Candace cluelessly wandering and Rocky accidentally knocking out the wrong guy. Eventually they find the man and give chase but he outruns them and steals their ship, leaving behind a folder which reveals his friend is traveling back in time to the era of The Great Space War, most of them don't know what that means accept Andres until Dean assumes that may mean he'll be traveling back in time to make sure the targarians win. Rocky hot wires the car and Marco gives them the co-ordinates to sector Z. The group manage to catch up to the man but end up traveling in time with him. They end up on the battlefield and meet a young Dean who supplies them with guns. A gas bomb comes their way as they slowly pass out but not before they see the criminal villainously laughing next to the targarian leader. Season One Overall Summary: The crew manage to escape but Andres gets mortally wounded, only to be saved by a shot. The team face many challenges soon after from Dustin Gleeber and his many fans, Thomas and his abusive mother and a psychic monster attempting to marry his way into power. They meet LaMora on the way and lose a member in Marco, who is brutally killed by Thomas. Needing a new way to gather information, Dean transports his cyborg mechanic: Alex over to the group. Troy and Candace grow closer throughout the show. Mifisto becomes the groups personal trainer and soon after decides to enter them into a tournament. Alex went up against Drago in a draw while Troy went against Terkay and was sent to the medical room. Candace went up against Techmo a representative of the Dark Scorpion in a fight where if she lost she'd go into the dark void: a hole in space and time. She is sent to the void after her loss. During this Troy is convinced to join the Dark Scorpions, attempting to fight the group but Alex and Mifisto find a way into the battle. Mifisto retreats but Alex is killed, luckily he is sent to the void himself.They soon end up years into the past where Alex seems to be in the body of a man named Malik. He breaks free, attacking the guards and using their armor to shoot a hole right into the void, causing a rip and giving him room to escape. Mean while Andres forfeits to Dean and Rocky and LaMora get themselves disqualified. Following the tournament the group are given a chance to redeem themselves in an escort mission. On the way there they run into a man who seems to possess similar powers to Andres, and is out for revenge against the man they are escorting. They persevere and get back on base where Troy makes his return, having been given a second chance. Him and Alex have a rematch, this time he wont go down easily and both run out of power, allowing for them to capture Troy in order to help them infiltrate the base of the Scorpions. Dean then introduces his top stealth agent: Dark. Troy attempts to be an alpha, arguing with Dark and drawing attention to them, leading to their capture. The leader introduces them to two monsters. One a giant baby who tries to eat them alive only to be cut open, and the second an actual overlord of the universe and the father of Thomas. The sentient being manages to get into the suits of Alex and Troy, setting off their self destructs but fortunately for them they manage to break down the wall and escape, killing him off. After yet another successful mission Dean drops a huge bomb on the group: they'll be out on the field for war. Needing the best of the best Dean decides that the weak links need to be cut and allows them to vote. Wanting to find her father on her own LaMora decides to leave and says her goodbyes, hoping to cross paths with them again one day to close the season. New Age: The Book of The Dead: Category:Canon Category:Content Category:Articles Lacking Images Category:Run by DegrassiFTW27 Category:Roleplays Category:Incomplete Articles Category:No pictures Category:New Age Heroes Category:No photos Category:Series